I Think I'm In Love
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Ahjussi mirip tiang dan bermuka mesum. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang supir taksi yang bahkan selalu menyebut dirinya cebol dengan cengiran super bodoh yang selalu melekat pada wajahnya? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.2 :** **Supir Taksi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **I Think I'm In Love** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Apa jadwalku untuk hari ini Jong Dae-ssi?" Pria jangkung dengan setelan jas rapi itu kini sedang membolak-balikkan beberapa lembar kertas dihadapannya.

"Eh? Kau tau sendiri aku sedang menyetir Chanyeol, jika ingin melihat jadwalmu, lihat sendiri saja, ada di dalam tas hitam tepat di sebelahmu" Ujar Jong Dae.

"Tapi apakah kau tau? Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih belum percaya mengapa pria yang masih berumur 23 tahun seperti dirimu sudah bisa menjadi seorang manager perusahaan besar, sedangkan diriku yang umur nya sama denganmu hanya bisa menjadi seorang asisten? Pikiran itu bahkan seringkali membuatku kesal" Lanjutnya.

"Kau percaya pada takdir?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini sedang membongkar isi tas hitam yang dimaksud oleh Jong Dae. "Ya ya ya, aku tau ini semua karena takdir. Kau telah mengatakan hal ini kepadaku lebih dari lima kali Chanyeol" Jong Dae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Itu semua karena kau terus menanyakan hal yang sama pula Jong Dae" Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kenapa takdirku harus seperti ini?" Jong Dae masih saja terus-terusan menyalahkan takdirnya itu, semua perkataan Jong Dae membuat telinga Chanyeol panas.

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan Tu−" Perkataan Chanyeol terputus.

"Hah? Tu? Apa yang kau maksudkan huh?" Jong Dae memberhentikan mobilnya tepat saat lampu merah. Ia menoleh ke arah kursi belakang, ia melihat Chanyeol duduk sambil menerawang ke luar jendela mobil dengan kertas jadwal harian di tangannya.

"Hey apa yang kau lihat?" Pertanyaan Jong Dae sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol, seakan seluruh indranya kini terpacu pada satu titik, pada seorang bocah yang berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Lampu sudah berganti berwarna hijau. Chanyeol masih saja melihat pada bocah tadi, hingga bayangannya sudah sama sekali tidak terlihat dari kejauhan. "Oh-ho ternyata ada seorang bocah yang mampu mencuri perhatian seorang Chanyeol hm?" Goda Jong Dae.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan fokuslah menyetir bodoh"

"Hey siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!" Jong Dae tidak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?".

Jong Dae akhirnya memilih untuk diam, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat geram pada pria bertelinga peri yang duduk di belakang nya kini. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan tumpukan surat ancaman mengerikan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol untuknya seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu hanya karena ia mengalahkannya dalam beradu argumen. Walaupun itu terdengar sangat kekanakan untuk seorang yang berumur 23 tahun, tapi Chanyeol memang benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Chanyeol menemukan _seonggok_ bocah di depan gerbang salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul, dan Chanyeol masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana tepat saat jarum jam menunjuk pukul empat sore? Karena selama satu bulan ini, Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sendirian di depan gerbang, dan celingukan seperti anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya di pusat keramaian kota.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia bocah SD yang menunggu kakaknya pulang?" Jong Dae mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli saat Chanyeol bertanya apa yang sedang bocah itu lakukan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Yaa, mungkin memang begitu" Jawab Chanyeol diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Hey, tunggu dulu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol baru saja akan protes saat tiba-tiba Jong Dae mengentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah supermarket tidak jauh dari bocah itu berdiri.

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau sangat penasaran kan dengan bocah itu? Sudahlah, lagi pula sekarang kau tidak ada jadwal kan?" Ya, ia memang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya bocah itu lakukan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa se-penasaran ini sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti maksud Jong Dae.

Akhirnya Jong Dae dan Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan bocah tadi dari dalam mobil. Jong Dae melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol.  
"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bukan seorang mata-mata ingat?"

"Ya"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memakai topi, kaca mata hitam, dan teropong? Kau terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata bodoh. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya mata-mata yang tidak punya otak" Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Jong Dae.

"YAH!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri Jong Dae bodoh yang mengatai orang lain bodoh"

"Bahkan kata-katamu juga terdengar bodoh. Tapi ayolah Chanyeol, kenapa harus pakai teropong jika melihat dengan biasa saja sudah terlihat?"

"Kau tau? Orang punya gayanya masing-masing. Jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mengatai gayaku"

"Gaya orang bodoh?"

"Berhenti menggunakan kata bodoh"

"Kau duluan yang menggunakannya untukku ingat?"

Baru saja satu jitakan lainnya akan mendarat lagi di kepala Jong Dae, kalau saja ia tidak berkata bahwa ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan bocah tadi. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah itu. Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini. Bocah itu sedang menunggu sebuah taksi. Tunggu dulu, taksi? Oke, sebuah pertanyaan mulai muncul kembali di kepala Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ia harus repot-repot menunggu taksi hingga setengah jam lamanya, sedangkan ia bisa saja pulang dengan bis yang sudah lewat beberapa kali?" Kali ini Chanyeol sudah benar-benar penasaran, bahkan _mungkin mulai tertarik pada bocah itu?_ Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia akan dituduh seorang pedofil jika saja orang-orang mengetahui bahwa ia tertarik pada seorang bocah SD.

"Kau tau? Orang-orang punya gayanya masing-masing. Jadi kau tidak berhak untuk penasaran dengan gaya orang lain Chanyeol." Celetukan Jong Dae barusan mengundang lirikan tajam dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari menjadi seorang mata-mata gadungan (walaupun lebih tepat disebut seorang pedofil yang suka menguntit bocah SD), seperti seorang detektif yang telah menemukan bukti baru, Chanyeol pun juga menemukan satu fakta baru tentang bocah itu. Tidak, mungkin dua fakta. Atau tiga fakta? Tapi mungkin empat fakta. Oke lupakan saja, intinya Chanyeol menemukan beberapa fakta baru tentang bocah yang telah mencuri perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Fakta pertama, Chanyeol tau jika bocah itu suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau strawberry. Karena setiap kali menunggu di depan gerbang, bocah itu selalu mampir ke supermarket, berakhir dengan roti, susu, atau es krim yang semua rasanya adalah strawberry.

Fakta kedua, Chanyeol tau rumah bocah itu dekat dengan perusahaannya (walaupun itu semua hasil menyogok Jong Dae dengan satu kardus ramen agar ia mau mengikuti taksi yang ditumpangi bocah itu).

Fakta ketiga, Chanyeol tau pasti bocah itu adalah anak yang ceria, lucu, dan menggemaskan, karena Chanyeol tau saat pertama kali melihat mukanya. Oke yang satu ini mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan perkiraan seorang Chanyeol daripada sebuah fakta.

Dan fakta yang paling penting, setiap harinya ternyata bocah itu pulang dengan taksi yang sama. Dan dari fakta penting itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hey Jong Dae, aku dapat sebuah ide" Kata Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya jika itu ide yang bodoh atau ide yang gila apalagi ide yang membahayakanku" Chanyeol lalu memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kosongkan jadwalku untuk beberapa hari"

 _Ada seorang bocah SD yang menarik perhatianku belakangan ini  
Dan aku pikir aku sedang—  
Jatuh cinta_

.

.

.

.

"Wah, tumben sekali−" Anak dengan kulit seputih susu itu memincingkan matanya seakan curiga pada siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bukan Kim Ahjussi" Ujar anak tadi.

"Ya aku memang bukan Kim Ahjussi" Ucap sang supir taksi dengan wajah santai.

"Lalu kau siapa, ahjussi?" Tanya anak itu dengan perasaan waspada, karena bisa saja yang di hadapannya kini adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya, atau pemilik toko es krim di taman kota yang datang karena ia telah merusak meja di tokonya. Atau jangan-jangan yang di hadapannya kini adalah malaikat maut yang akan mecabut nyawanya sekarang juga? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, kemungkinan terakhir terlalu gila.

"Chanyeol, aku Park Chanyeol yang akan menggantikan Kim Joon Myun sementara waktu karena dia… Uhm, dia… Ohya, karena dia sakit" Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Dan kau?" Kini Chanyeol yang berbalik bertanya.

"A- aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Jawab anak bersurai coklat −sebut saja Baekhyun− tadi.

" _Hei tunggu dulu, ahjussi itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran yang bodoh. Lalu kenapa aku gugup? Ah sudahlah mungkin karena dia orang baru"_

Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk tepat di belakang kursi supir, dengan wajah yang sangat datar. "Jadi, kau ingin kemana nona cantik?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada seperti seseorang yang sedang menggombal.

"Tolong antarkan aku− Hei tunggu dulu! Barusan ahjussi memanggilku apa? Nona cantik?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk memastikan apa pendengarannya sedang terganggu atau apa, karena yang benar saja, dia? Dipanggil nona? Oh ayolah, dia seorang laki-laki! Laki-laki tulen! Ya Tuhan, ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mata manusia saat ini? Bahkan mata mereka sudah tidak bisa membedakan yang mana wanita dan yang mana yang laki-laki.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "Iya, memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya, atau mungkin dengan _sok_ polosnya.

"Tentu saja sangat salah ahjussi! Aku ini laki-laki, dan kau memanggilku nona? Pupil mata ahjussi sedang infeksi atau bagaimana sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara wanita dan laki-laki?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali hingga akhirnya ia berteriak, "APA? Tunggu dulu, kau laki-laki?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku laki-laki tulen ahjussi. Tidak bisakah kau melihat rambutku yang pendek? Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku memakai celana? Dan terakhir, apa kau tidak bisa melihat jakunku?" Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan teliti ke arah leher Baekhyun.

"Tunggu dulu, jakun?"

"Ya"

"Kau sudah pubertas saat SD?"

"Ya, ten− SD?! AHJUSSI KIRA AKU MASIH SD?!"

"Apa? Kenapa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya ahjussi ini tidak punya mata atau tidak punya otak sih? Aku sudah SMA! Tidak bisakah kau melihat dimana aku berdiri tadi?"

"Hey, perkataanmu itu terlalu tidak sopan , tidak ada salahnya aku mengira kau seorang anak SD karena kau sangat cebol"

"APA?!"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah padam. Seakan ada asap imajiner yang mengepul di atas kepalanya akibat terlalu emosi. Satu hal di dunia ini yang paling dibenci oleh Baekhyun setelah dikira seorang wanita adalah dibilang pendek, apalagi cebol! Ia bersumpah akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengatakan dia pendek walaupun itu memang kenyataannya.

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf, ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan satu buah es krim favorit Baekhyun. Kilatan di mata Baekhyun berubah seketika saat melihat apa yang sedang ada di tangan Chanyeol saat ini.

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas saat akan mengambil alih es krim di tangan Chanyeol. _"Astagaaa imut sekali, ternyata benar dugaanku, dia adalah bocah yang lucu"_ Chanyeol membatin sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya karena terlalu gemas dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah datar kembali, dan melihat tanpa minat pada es krim itu dan ke arah Chanyeol secara bergantian. Chanyeol menatap bingung pada Baekhyun, bahkan ia sempat mengira jika Baekhyun adalah seorang bocah yang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sogokanmu ahjussi" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya seketika, entah kenapa.

"So..sodokan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"SOGOKAN AHJUSSI, S-O-G-O-K-A-N" Baekhyun mengeja perkataannya dengan emosi. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah kelewat emosi saat ini.

 _"Kenapa aku harus diantar pulang makhluk mistis yang tidak punya otak dan pendengaran yang tidak normal ini Ya Tuhan?"_ Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya membatin sembari mengutuk seorang Park Chanyeol di dalam hatinya selama dalam perjalanan.

"Bisakah kau mengganti lagunya Ahjussi? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas _girlband_ itu. Terdengar sangat mengganggu kau tau?" Baekhyun segera menegur saat Chanyeol memutar lagu salah satu _girlband_ di Korea Selatan yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai lagu semacam itu. Ia lebih menyukai lagu klasik yang tenang daripada lagu pop yang terdengar seperti orang berbicara tidak jelas(Cara Baekhyun untuk menyebut rapp).

"Memangnya kau mau mendengarkan apa bocah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus mengikuti nada lagu tersebut.

"Lagu klasik. Aku menyukai lagu klasik" Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Chanyeol, ia tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya.

"AHAHAHAH! KAU INI SEBENARNYA REMAJA ATAU ORANG TUA CEBOL SIH? SELERAMU BURUK SEK—ADUH! YA KAU KIRA ITU TIDAK SAKIT?!" Baekhyun segera mencubit kecil pinggang Chanyeol saat mendengar kata 'cebol' dari mulut supir taksi di hadapannya. Chanyeol terus mengaduh, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya setelah sekian lama. Ia baru menyadari satu hal, "Apakah Ahjussi tau arah jalan menuju rumahku? Ahjussi kan orang baru"

" _Aku tau berkat menguntit dirimu bocah"_ Apa yang Chanyeol batin dan yang ia katakan sama sekali berbeda. "Oh, itu, Kim Joon Myun yang memberitahuku" Chanyeol menjawab dengan gelagapan.

"Oh begitu" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol bernafas lega saat Baekhyun tidak mencurigai apa yang telah ia katakan barusan.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa ahjussi lagi yang menjadi supir taksi? Dimana Kim Ahjussi sebenarnya? Apa jangan-jangan kau menculiknya?!" Baekhyun mengintrogasi orang yang ada di hadapannya kini dengan mimik wajah serius—walaupun Chanyeol menganggap itu lucu sekaligus imut. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan diantar pulang oleh seorang supir taksi dengan telinga mirip peri bernama Park Chanyeol itu selama 3 hari.

"Menculik? Untuk apa aku menculik Kim Joon Myun?" Kini Chanyeol yang berbalik bertanya.

Baekhyun sempat mematung di tempatnya beberapa detik sebelum mulai membuka suaranya, "Eh? Uhm, mana aku tau kan?!"

"Yasudah, terserahmu saja ingin naik taksi ini bersamaku atau kau tidak usah pulang sekalian. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, lagipula sebentar lagi bis akan lewat, jadi sam—" Baekhyun segera membuka pintu taksi dan duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol dengan bibir yang menggembunglucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah maafkan aku telah menuduh ahjussi yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tapi meskipun begitu Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. Di depan sana, Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyumannya dan mulai menyetir.

Di tengah perjalanan, Baekhyun merasakan ada satu hal yang aneh dari Chanyeol hari ini. Dan ia menyadarinya saat melihat ke arah pakaian yang sedang dipakai Chanyeol kini. "Untuk apa Ahjussi berpakaian seperti itu? Mana ada supir taksi yang memakai setelan jas saat bekerja?!" Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol.

"Hm? Orang mempunyai gayanya masing-masing bocah, jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mengomentari gayaku" Jawab Chanyeol penuh dengan nada kemenangan. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ya, lagipula Chanyeol mau berpakaian seperti apapun itu tidak ada urusannya dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun masih merasa aneh, mengapa ada supir taksi yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi untuk bekerja? Bukankah supir taksi memiliki seragam sendiri?

"Lagipula aku tau, pasti kau berpikir saat ini aku sangat keren kan?" Baekhyun melirik horor pada supir taksi di depannya kini.

" _Kenapa Ahjussi ini sangat narsis sekali?! Sudah jelas-jelas ia ter—baiklah, memang tidak terlalu buruk"_ Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cengiran lebar dan super bodohnya itu.

"Ahahaha, benar kan? Aku sangat keren kan? Lihat, wajahmu saja merona seperti itu"

"A—apa yang kau maksud ahjussi? Siapa yang merona? Aku—wajahku sama sekali tidak merona. Ini karena cuaca yang terlalu dingin" Baekhyun mengelak sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini memanas entah karena apa. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihatnya.

Yah, setelah 3 hari menjadi seorang supir taksi gadungan khusus untuk Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan lumayan banyak fakta baru tentang Baekhyun, yang dimana itu semua membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas padanya. Seperti contohnya Baekhyun yang ternyata selalu marah saat ia dipanggil pendek, atau Baekhyun yang memiliki suara yang sangat indah saat ia bernyanyi.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol risih saat dengan Baekhyun, yaitu saat Baekhyun memanggilnya Ahjussi. Ayolah, panggilan Ahjussi terlalu tua untuknya yang baru berumur 23 tahun, dan sedangkan umur Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak 6 tahun dengannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang duduk di belakangnya dari kaca. Ia melihat bocah itu sedang menikmati roti selai strawberry nya sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Entah apa alasannya, bibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba membentuk senyuman saat melihat Baekhyun. Selalu saja begitu. Seakan.. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu nyaman saat berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Sepasang kristal gelap milik Chanyeol seketika bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol merasakan _dug_ kecil di hatinya.

"A—Apa yang sedang kau lihat ahjussi?!" Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya saat tau Chanyeol sedari tadi memandanginya dari kaca.

"Aku akan melihat apa saja yang bisa aku tangkap dengan mataku pendek" Chanyeol berusaha mengelak, tetapi semburat di pipinya yang kini tidak bisa ia sembunyikan membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri.

" _Tunggu dulu, kenapa wajah ahjussi aneh ini menjadi merah begitu? Jangan-jangan dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak karena ia salah mendengar kata sogokan beberapa hari yang lalu? OH TUHAN BAGAIMANA INI?! AKU DIANTAR PULANG OLEH SEORANG SUPIR TAKSI MESUM?!"_ Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak histeris di dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun sekarang, segera membela diri. "Asal kau tau saja, aku bukanlah pria mesum"

Baekhyun segera menengokkan kepalanya dari kursi belakang ke arah Chanyeol. Oh tidak, wajah Chanyeol semakin panas. "Ahjussi?" Panggil Baekhyun.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar jika Baekhyun sedekat ini dengannya. Chanyeol segera menggeser sedikit duduknya, agar bisa lebih agak sedikit bahkan sangat sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun.

"A—Ada apa sih? Tidak bisakah kau menggeser sedikit kepalamu itu? Aku sedang menyetir bodoh!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat akibat aroma strawberry dari tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja Chanyeol hirup. Bahkan saat itu Chanyeol berpikir sedang menghirup sebuah parfum atau ganja. Karena ia merasa saat itu juga ia menjadi kecanduan pada aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oh? Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ahjussi bisa membaca pikiran atau semacamnya" Jawab Baekhyun dan segera kembali ke posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal semacam itu bocah pendek?! Lagipula berhenti lah memanggilku ahjussi" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sudah seharusnya jika aku memanggilmu ahjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Oh ayolah, aku baru berumur 23 tahun Baek, dan kau memanggilku ahjussi?" Baekhyun segera berusaha membenarkan pendengarannya saat ia mendengar apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan barusan.

"Apa? 23 Tahun?"

"Ya"

"23 Tahun itu umur adik ahjussi kan?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau maksud bocah? Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa **umurku** 23 tahun?"

"Ahjussi tidak bakat melucu ah"

"SIAPA YANG SEDANG MELUCU CEBOL?!"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu berkata dengan _wajah tak berdosa_ nya, "Apa umur ahjussi benar-benar masih 23 tahun? Sampai saat ini aku kira Ahjussi berumur 40 tahun"

Saat di lampu merah, Chanyeol segera menghentikan taksinya dan menghadap belakang. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku berumur 40 tahun?! Sudah jelas-jelas aku mem—" Perkataan Chanyeol segera diputus oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa ahjussi mengira aku seorang perempuan waktu itu? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengira ahjussi berumur 40 tahun, karena ahjussi mempunyai tinggi badan yang tidak wajar dengan wajah mirip orang tua". Terlalu jujur. Bocah ini sudah terlalu jujur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengira jika Chanyeol bisa sangat marah hanya karena ia dikira berumur 40 tahun? Oh ayolah itu terlalu kekanakan. Chanyeol terus menghiraukan keberadaan Baekhyun, tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara sebulan penuh, dan bahkan ia lewat depan sekolah Baekhyun lebih telat daripada biasanya.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah meminta maaf dan membujuk Chanyeol agar mau berbicara dengannya lagi berkali-kali. Tetapi tetap saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun. Padahal jika Chanyeol terus-menerus seperti itu, Baekhyun akan kesepian… Tidak tunggu, untuk apa dia kesepian?

Baekhyun lama-lama kesal sendiri dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Puncaknya adalah dimana saat Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat pulang karena ada sebuah acara keluarga yang amat penting yang harus dihadirinya, tetapi Chanyeol malah mengulur waktu dengan alasan untuk mengisi bahan bakar, selain itu Chanyeol juga beralasan jika dia lapar dan harus membeli beberapa makanan di supermarket.

"Oh ayolah ahjussi, aku tau jika ahjussi sedang marah padaku, tetapi tolong untuk sekali ini saja yaa? Ini sudah pukul empat sore dan acaranya dimulai 10 menit lagi!" Seperti biasa, ocehan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap saja menyetir taksinya menuju supermarket terdekat dan membeli sebuah ramen dan satu buah roti. Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Mana ada supir taksi yang seenaknya sendiri menentukan tujuannya? Baekhyun pikir hanya ada satu dari beberapa juta supir taksi di dunia, dan jawabannya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke taksi nya, menyodorkan satu buah roti kesukaan Baekhyun, dan segera melahap ramennya. Baekhyun memandangi roti yang ada di tangannya kini.

" _Untuk apa dia peduli padaku?"_ Baekhyun melihat sekilas pada Chanyeol, yah kelihatannya Chanyeol tidak sedang berbohong, ia memang benar-benar sedang kelaparan terlihat dari cara makannya yang begitu cepat. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal pada diri Chanyeol. Ia memiliki kantung mata yang cukup besar, membuat Chanyeol terlihat begitu kelelahan.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya dia kerjakan hingga mendapat kantung mata menyeramkan seperti itu?"_ Tunggu dulu, kenapa Baekhyun harus peduli?

Chanyeol menyelesaikan makannya tidak sampai dari 5 menit dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Acaranya dimulai 7 menit lagi, mungkin masih sempat karena sebentar lagi sampai" Gumam Baekhyun sedikit lega saat mengetahui rumahnya tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari tempatnya kini. Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir dari kaca spion.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada bayangan Chanyeol di kaca spion. Ia tau, Chanyeol sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mudah marah hanya karena hal sepele. Entah darimana ia mendapat kesimpulan itu, tapi Baekhyun sangat yakin akan hal itu. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol ikut melirik pada kaca spion di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

" _Astaga, apa itu tadi?! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?!"_ Baekhyun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa perintah dari Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja rona muncul di wajahnya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu. Ia melihat senyum Chanyeol yang tulus, bukan senyum mesum yang biasa ia lihat. Saat itu Baekhyun menjadi sangat yakin jika Chanyeol tidak sedang marah padanya.

" _Mungkin ia sedang mempunyai masalah dengan…"_

" _denganku"._

Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat taksi yang ditumpanginya kini sedang tidak dalam kondisi bergerak, melainkan berhenti di depan sebuah toko roti. Dan ia segera melihat pada Chanyeol. Dia sedang menelepon?!.

Oh ayolah, rumahnya berada beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya kini dan acaranya dimulai 2 menit lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menghentikan taksinya dan menerima telepon dari seseorang? Baekhyun sudah melewati batas sabarnya sekarang.

"Aku tau Ahjussi marah padaku! Tetapi apa Ahjussi tidak bisa memikirkan keperluanku saat ini?! Jika Ahjussi memang tidak mau mengantarku, untuk apa Ahjussi tetap mau menjadi supir taksi langgananku?! Sudahlah mulai besok aku akan mencari taksi lain! Lebih baik Ahjussi tidak usah datang lagi!" Baekhyun segera keluar dari taksi tersebut dan berjalan tergesa menuju ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

" _Hei Chanyeol?! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?! Cepat kembali ke kantor, jika tidak ingin per—piip piip piip"_

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tetap menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia merasa harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah benar-benar emosi kemarin. Selain itu, tidak ada pilihan lainnya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan menuju rumahnya, karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh, orang tua Baekhyun juga tidak membolehkannya membawa sepeda atau mobil ke sekolah, dan yang terakhir, sangat tidak mungkin untuk Baekhyun pulang dengan bis karena suatu alasan yang membuatnya sangat membenci salah satu alat transportasi tersebut.

Taksi yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi langganan Baekhyun mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Ada sebuah perasaan gembira di hati Baekhyun. Perasaan gembira karena melihat taksi langganannya datang? Tidak, hal yang cuman seperti itu tidak mungkin membuat Baekhyun segembira ini.

"Ahjussi! Aku minta maaf tentang yang kem—arin" Tidak, yang dihadapannya kini bukanlah Park Chanyeol, bukan supir taksi yang telah membuatnya merasakan hal aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Kim Ahjussi?" Sedikit perasaan kecewa muncul di dadanya. _"Ternyata benar benar tidak datang ya"_

"Hei Baekhyun, ayo masuk, aku sangat merindukanmu hahaha" Tidak, candaan pria ini jauh lebih _garing_ dari candaan Park Chanyeol yang biasa ia dengar, ia tidak menyukainya, Baekhyun tidak terbiasa.

"Oh? Ahahaha, aku juga merindukanmu Kim Ahjussi!" _Bohong. Siapa yang kau coba untuk bohongi Byun Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di belakang kursi supir seperti biasanya. Lagu klasik mulai mengalun tenang di indra pendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasa aneh saat mendengar lagu klasik. Mungkin karena beberapa bulan ini ia telah dijajali musik pop oleh seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol?

Selama dalam perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menemani Baekhyun. Tidak ada sebutan bocah cebol, tidak ada keluhan, ejekan, atau erangan frustasi seorang Park Chanyeol. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Baekhyun malah terus-terusan memikirkan Chanyeol?

Awalnya ia berpikir ia terlalu merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol sehingga ia sekarang memikirkannya terus-menerus. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini, pemikiran Baekhyun salah. Ia tidak sedang merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, tetapi ia sedang merindukannya.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan Baekhyun menunggu, tetapi Chanyeol tidak juga kembali. Baekhyun merasa bersalah? Ya. Merasa kecewa? Sangat. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain bertanya tentang Chanyeol pada Kim Ahjussi.

"Ehm, Ahjussi? Apakah Ahjussi mengenal seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Oh? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah alasan mengapa aku tidak bekerja dalam beberapa bulan ini, kau juga mengenalnya Baekhyun?"

 _Tunggu dulu, apa? Alasan mengapa Kim Ahjussi tidak bekerja?_ Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kim Ahjussi.

"Alasan mengapa Kim Ahjussi tidak bekerja? Apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya kembali.

"Memangnya Chanyeol tidak bercerita padamu? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tau pekerjaan Chanyeol sebenarnya?" Oke, Baekhyun semakin bingung saat ini.

"Supir taksi kan?" Baekhyun mencoba menebak.

"Astaga Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ya? Dia adalah manager di perusahaan dimana ayahmu bekerja!" Tunggu, apa?! Jadi sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah supir taksi melainkan seorang manager? Lalu untuk apa dia menjadi supir taksi? Apakah dia bangkrut atau bagaimana? Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan jiwanya.

"Dia meminta izin padaku untuk menyewa taksi ini dan membayarku dengan uang yang cukup banyak. Ia mengatakan padaku ia akan menjemput nona cantiknya setiap hari menggunakan taksi ini, lucu sekali kan?" Baekhyun merasakan _dug_ kecil di hatinya. Nona cantik? Ia pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol pernah memanggilnya sekali dengan sebutan nona cantik saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Entah harus sedih, gembira tau apa, tetapi Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Lalu dimana sekarang Park Chanyeol itu Ahjussi?" Akhirnya Baekhyun menanyakannya, dimana Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Ah, seingatku dia mengatakan akan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dan berkas menumpuk yang sudah ditinggalnya beberapa bulan karena nona cantiknya itu. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya nona cantiknya itu? Dia pasti perempuan beruntung yang sangat istimewa bagi Chanyeol. Karena demi nona cantiknya itu, Chanyeol rela selalu bekerja lembur dan makan secara tidak teratur, bahkan dia juga akhir-akhir ini sering ditelpon rekan kerjanya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas yang ia tunda terus" Jelas Kim Ahjussi.

Beruntung? Apa benar Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena telah bertemu Chanyeol? Dan apakah benar jika ia istimewa bagi Chanyeol? Entahlah, tetapi Baekhyun merasa harus membuang jauh pikirannya tentang nona cantik yang Chanyeol maksud adalah dirinya. Karena bisa saja yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu bukan dirinya melainkan wanita atau mungkin pria lain.

Dan ada satu hal yang baru saja terlintas di kepala Baekhyun. Tentang keanehan Chanyeol yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia kira Chanyeol dengan sengaja menelpon agar mengulur waktu Baekhyun, ternyata Chanyeol menerima telepon dari rekan kerjanya, membicarakan tentang masalah yang ada di kantornya.

Juga tentang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ingin membeli ramen karena lapar, Baekhyun kira itu hanyalah alasan Chanyeol belaka agar Baekhyun marah, ternyata tidak. Chanyeol memang benar-benar lapar, ia tidak makan teratur akibat pekerjaan di kantornya yang sedang menumpuk.

Dan terakhir, tentang kantung mata Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol mendapatkannya karena Chanyeol yang sering bekerja lembur, untuk mengerjakan berkas yang sudah ditumpuknya beberapa bulan hanya demi nona cantiknya itu. Baekhyun semakin penasaran, siapa sebenarnya nona cantik yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu?

Selama ini Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Ia selalu merasakan gejala-gejala yang aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti contohnya, jantung nya yang akhir-akhir ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, padahal ia jarang menonton film horor belakangan ini. Wajahnya juga seringkali merona dan memanas, atau ia merasakan seperti sepasang kupu-kupu yang sedang menari dan menggelitik isi perutnya.

Sebelumnya ia berfikir itu semua karena efek samping karena dia terlalu banyak makan makanan yang pedas belakangan ini. Tetapi saat menanyakannya pada teman temannya, ia malah menjadi semakin bingung. Teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan siapa?

Tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir kembali, yang membuat jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang adalah saat ia bersama Chanyeol. Dan yang membuat wajahnya merona dan memanas? Senyuman Chanyeol. Terakhir, penyebab ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya adalah… Celotehan milik Chanyeol.

 _Harusnya aku memang mengetahuinya mulai dari awal,  
Saat pertama kali aku menemukan dan menatap kristal gelap miliknya,  
Aku mulai berfikir—  
Aku sedang jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari itu bisa dibilang adalah hari terburuk yang pernah Baekhyun lewati. Seakan keberuntungannya sudah habis dan digantikan oleh kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Kesialan pertama terjadi pagi tadi, ia datang terlambat karena bangun terlalu siang, dan sialnya ada Kang Seonsangnim—guru matematika paling menyeramkan dalam sejarah sekolahannya—yang menjaga di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu murid yang telat semacam Baekhyun dengan sebilah kayu kecil di tangannya.

Kesialan kedua terjadi saat ternyata ia salah membawa buku pelajaran, dan terpaksa harus dihukum berdiri di koridor selama 3 jam. Kesialan ketiga, saat makan siang, ada seorang murid menumpahkan makan siangnya tepat di seragam Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa berakhir dengan baju olahraga untuk pulang hari ini.

Dan kesialannya masih terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Taksi langganannya sama sekali tidak terlihat hingga satu jam lamanya. Di atas sana, langit terlihat sangat gelap dengan awan yang menggulung-gulung. Angin yang bertiup sangat kencang membuat mata Baekhyun beberapa kali kemasukan debu. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hujan dan cuacanya yang dingin.

Ini sudah pukul lima sore dan tidak akan ada taksi yang lewat di jalan itu kecuali taksi milik Kim Ahjussi. Tidak, sebenarnya ada satu lagi kendaraan umum yang lewat berkali-kali dan bisa mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Ya, sebuah bis. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah bersumpah tidak akan naik kendaraan itu lagi. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu Kim Ahjussi datang.

Baekhyun mulai merasa bosan. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke tanah. Menghitung mundur kemungkinan Kim Ahjussi akan datang. Dan tepat saat hitungan ke-lima, titik-titik hujan mulai turun. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli walaupun hujan turun semakin deras dan mengguyur seluruh bagian tubuhnya, ia tetap pada posisinya dan melanjutkan hitungannya dengan menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Empat…"

"Tiga…"

"Dua.."

"YAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN?! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH HUJAN SEPERTI INI BOCAH CEBOL?!"

" _Satu.."_

Pendengaran Baekhyun terkunci saat mendengar kata 'bocah cebol' dari suara familiar yang sangat ia rindukan. Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada taksi yang sudah ada di hadapannya kini. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan bibirnya yang masih gemetar akibat kedinginan. Pria tiang itu segera keluar dari dalam taksi dan menerobos hujan berencana untuk menyusul Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Di luar dingin, untuk apa Ahjussi keluar dari taksi?"

" _Sialan"_ Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati saat mengetahui ternyata saat ia membuka pintu untuk menyusul Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah mendahului masuk ke dalam taksinya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika sudah masuk sendiri ke dalam?! Tau begitu kan aku tidak usah hujan-hujan seperti ini!"

"Ahjussi yang bodoh! Aku masih punya kaki dan tangan yang masih berfungsi untuk membantuku sendiri!"

"Aku kira kan kau lemas karena kedinginan dan tidak bisa berjalan akibat pusing!"

"Hahh? Adegan sinetron macam apa itu?!"

"Kenapa malah membicarakan sinetron?! Aku kan mencoba untuk membantumu!"

"Membantu macam apa itu? Dasar Ahjussi bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh bocah cebol! Lagipula, anak SMA mana yang menangis hanya karena telat dijemput?!"

"Tunggu dulu, apa?! Aku tidak menangis, ini karena mataku merah akibat dari tadi kemasukan debu Ahjussi bodoh!"

"Apa? Sudah jelas jelas kau yang bodoh kan?!"

"Tidak, Ahjussi yang bodoh!"

Setelah _perdebatan bodoh_ mereka, ada jeda hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa geli karena apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ya, persis seperti dua orang kehilangan akal sehatnya yang bertengkar lalu tiba-tiba tertawa dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, lalu segera membuka pembicaraan dengan normal. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan berkas menumpuk yang kau tunda demi nona cantikmu itu Ahjussi?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Chanyeol berkata dengan bangga seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menerima pujian dari seseorang. Baekhyun sangat gemas melihatnya. Ia menahan diri agar tidak memeluk orang di hadapannya kini.

"Oh tunggu duluu, kau merindukanku hm?" Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat rona di pipi Baekhyun mulai muncul. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sambil terus menyeringai.

"Ten—tentu saja tidak—iya.. eh maksudku tidak" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya kini. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Chanyeol yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya kini tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berdoa agar seseorang berubah menjadi tuli. Sangat kejam.

"Oh, kau jahat sekali Baekhyun. Padahal aku iya"

"Kalau Ahjussi iya, berarti aku juga… Iya. Ah sudahlah aku ingin cepat pu—"

Nafas Baekhyun sempat tercekat akibat tangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya saat Baekhyun berusaha untuk lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol.

" _Hangat"_ Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk diam dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat. Padahal badan dan pakaian mereka sedang basah kuyup, tetapi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengakhirinya, tapi dadanya mulai terasa sesak akibat dekapan Chanyeol yang terlewat erat. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol agar mau segera melepaskannya. Tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun terus-menerus memanggil pria yang sedang memeluknya kini. Tetapi yang muncul malah suara lenguhan.

"YAH! AHJUSSI KENAPA MALAH TIDUR SIH?!"

"Oh? Ah maafkan aku, aku merasa hangat dan nyaman, dan akhirnya mengantuk, hehe" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung disertai nada tertawa datar.

Baekhyun memasang wajah gemas. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah yang di hadapannya kini benar-benar pria berusia 23 tahun? Karena menurut Baekhyun tingkahnya seperti anak 10 tahun.

"Ahjussi? Aku lapar" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merengek pada Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya yang paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi supir untuk segera mengemudi.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Chanyeol teringat akan satu hal, yang sangat ingin ditanyakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hm? Pertanyaan apa Ahjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meminta izin untuk bertanya satu hal padanya.

"Mengapa setiap hari kau harus selalu repot menunggu taksi Kim Joon Myun yang lewatnya hanya di jam tertentu, sedangkan ada bis yang selalu lewat? Kenapa kau tidak naik bis saja yang lebih cepat? Atau kenapa kau tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri atau menyewa seorang supir?"

"Uh, itu karena aku tidak dibolehkan membawa kendaraan sendiri, dan orang tuaku tidak akan mau menyewakanku seorang supir, dan biasanya saat jam seperti ini bis sedang penuh-penuhnya, aku tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi sampai berdesakan seperti itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk pada salah satu bis yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau berbohong ya?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku berbohong?!" Baekhyun berusaha mengelak, tetapi akhirnya ia kalah. Kata berdesakan yang digunakan Baekhyun sangat berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Bis yang tadi ia tunjuk nyatanya dalam keadaan sangat sepi.

"…"

"…"

"Sudahlah, jujur saja, kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali. Akhirnya Baekhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya sudah membenci bis selama ini.

"Waktu itu, saat pertama kali aku baru pindah ke Seoul, aku pernah naik bis sekali sendirian. Dan saat itu aku sedang sangat mengantuk, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur, tetapi saat bangun, aku malah tersesat! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, saat mengingat kejadian yang dia alami beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"AHAHAHAH, ITU SIH KARENA KAUNYA SAJA YANG TERLALU BODOH!" Chanyeol terus tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui alasan Baekhyun tidak pernah mau pulang dengan bis. Tetapi Baekhyun diam saja tanpa protes. Karena untuk yang satu itu, mungkin Chanyeol benar. Itu semua karena kebodohannya yang dengan seenaknya tertidur di kendaraan umum semacam bis.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sebuah supermarket, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera membeli apa saja yang bisa mengenyangkan perut mereka. Chanyeol berakhir dengan satu cup ramen pedas, satu air mineral, dan _snacks_ keju. Sedangkan Baekhyun membeli satu buah roti strawberry kesukaannya, dan satu kotak susu strawberry. Benar benar penggila strawberry.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan di dalam mobil, karena tempat duduk di depan supermarket sedang basah terkena air hujan.

"Ahjussi, ceritakan padaku tentang kau yang menyamar menjadi supir taksi!" Kata Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Oh? Boleh saja. Saat itu, aku dan rekan kerja ku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor." Chanyeol mulai membuka ceritanya, sedangkan Baekhyun fokus untuk mendengarkan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh ibunya.

"Dan saat itu, di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik tetapi pendek sedang celingukan, seperti anak yang telah ditinggal oleh keluarganya saat sedang pariwisata. Akhirnya aku dan rekanku memutuskan untuk mengawasi dan mengikuti nona cantik itu. Dan akhirnya aku tau jika bocah itu selalu pulang dengan taksi. Nah, jadilah aku menyamar supir taksi hanya demi gadis kecil itu!"

Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan cengiran lebar. Ceritanya memang _happy ending._ Tetapi Baekhyun merasa itu adalah ending yang cukup mengenaskan, dengan tokoh utama yang rela menjadi supir taksi dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai manager hanya karena bocah ingusan—yang padahal itu adalah dirinya.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dan segera mengadap Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ia ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Chanyeol untuk memastikan beberapa hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ahjussi, apakah aku tidak apa-apa menanyakan beberapa hal padamu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujuinya dengan anggukan setelah meneguk air mineralnya.

"Ahjussi, kalau boleh tau, siapa yang menjadi alasan Ahjussi sampai menyamar menjadi supir taksi?" Baekhyun langsung _to-the-point_ , dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kau"

Oh tidak, Baekhyun rasa ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi. Jawaban pertama dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun menjadi _speechless_. Tetapi akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan dengan rasa penasarannya yang kuat, Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa yang menjadi alasan Ahjussi meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai manager untuk sementara?"

"Kau"

"Siapa yang Ahjussi maksud dengan nona cantik dan gadis kecil?"

"Kau"

"Apa kau menyukaiku Ahjussi?" Oh tidak. Baekhyun telah melewati batas bicaranya. Pertanyaan terakhir yang ditujukannya untuk Chanyeol sudah terlalu ngawur sekaligus gila.

"Ah, tidak.. Itu aku hanya mengarang saja, ahahah. Jadi untuk yang terakhir lu—"

 _Chu._

"Apakah masih ada yang perlu ditanyakan nona cantik?" Wajah Baekhyun kini sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi warna merah padam, mirip seperti kepiting yang selesai di rebus. Baekhyun merasa ingin sekali memutar waktu untuk sekali ini saja, dan menghentikannya tepat di bagian yang Baekhyun inginkan. Di bagian dimana baru saja, beberapa detik yang lalu Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya sekilas dengan bibir milik Chanyeol. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun, dan ia ingin mengulangnya kembali.

" _Tetapi, ciuman tadi, apakah berarti jawaban 'iya' dari Chanyeol Ahjussi?"_ Baekhyun segera memperlihatkan senyum terindahnya, dimana bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum lebar dengan matanya yang membentuk garis lengkung yang begitu indah. _"—Kalau begitu,"_

"Aku juga suka pada Ahjussi! Sangat suka!"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, "Oh, apakah itu benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu, seperti anak anjing yang akan diberi makanan oleh majikannya.

"Tapi aku hanya seorang supir taksi loh"

"Huh? Siapa peduli? Lagipula kau adalah Ahjussi aneh, kau sudah kaya kenapa memilih menjadi seorang supir taksi?"

"Yah, salah siapa kan membuat orang gemas dan tertarik karena suka sekali celingukan di depan gerbang sekolah?"

"Kau ahjussi gila"

"Kau bocah cebol"

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH LAGI, DAN SATU LAGI, AKU TIDAK CEBOL AHJUSSI! KAU SAJA YANG TERLALU TINGGI!"

… _/…_

 _Walaupun dia suka sekali mengucap kata kasar,  
kata yang meledek dan celotehan yang tidak berguna,  
juga lengkap dengan cengiran bodoh dan telinga peri miliknya,  
Sekarang aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku,  
Aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol _

_._

 _._

 _Dia mempunyai wajah yang cantik,  
Tingginya juga imut seperti minion  
Dia sangat jujur  
Hingga kejujurannya bahkan dapat membuat orang ingin segera memutilasinya  
Entah hal apa darinya yang bisa membuatku berfikir,  
Jika aku sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
